A bad day's journey into worst
by Sam Sweet
Summary: Samantha Richards has always had a plain life in Forks... Until she found Edward Cullen, that is, and removed Bella from the picture. Can she win his heart forever, even after becoming one of him or will he leave her like she removed Bella? Time can tell.
1. First fight

_**All right, this is a TWILIGHT spin off thing of mine... This takes place in like... the middle of breaking Dawn, when they come back to Forks and after Bella's had the kid. **_

_**I own nothing but Nicole and Samantha; the Cullen's and the Volturi are all Stephenie Meyers. I just warp their world TO THE EXTREME!**_

--

_Chapter one;_

_First fight_

The first day of school was... fine, I suppose. A lot of things happened that day, the first day attending Forks High School. Me, being a senior, had known most of the school and that the Cullen family as just another story... until I started living it.

Today, I wore blue jeans, bunched up in my knees, and lime green converse. My dark purple t-shirt was crinkled from earlier events and my red eyes - new red eyes - were bright against my pale skin. My dark, burgundy red hair was down in waves to the middle of my back.

I sat in my best friend's, Nicole Thomas, back yard, propped up on my hands. She was quiet a moment, thinking I was just thinking of the Cullen family. And how I would join them if I could.

"So, what'd you do all summer?" Nicole asked me. She had her thick read hair in a ponytail and wore relaxing jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Oh... nothing... Dreamt about fictional characters," I answered.

"..." She sighed, obviously sick of my childish ways.

"What? I wish Jeremy were my dad, Edward was my boyfriend, AND Harry Potter was my BFF. That would be kick a-" I was cut off by her breath hissing out between her teeth.

"DON'T SAY IT!" she scolded, thinking I'd swear near her. She didn't like people who cussed anyways.

"Say what? I was gonna say kick apples."

"So... Did you enjoy it?" Sighing, she changed the subject.

"Enjoy what?" I asked, looking her way in confusion.

"The first day of school," she sighed again.

It took me a moment to answer. "Oh... Yeah... It was... fine."

"What'd you do?" she asked, obviously catching on.

"... I gave the whole class rabies..."

Her eyes grew wide. "HOW DID YOU MANAGE THAT?"

I continued as if she hadn't spoken, "And then they sent me to the nurse... I gave her rabies too."

"So... Did you read Breaking Dawn?" she asked, again changing the subject.

I sighed. "... Yeah."

"Did you like it?" she probed.

"Like what?" I asked innocently.

"The book!" she exclaimed at my retardedness, so she called it.

"Oh yeah... it tasted great." I shrugged.

"..." She glared at me before I spoke again.

"And I even went and stood in the meadow." I watched her carefully through oddly red colored eyes. She didn't seem to notice the color changed yet.

"And did WHAT?" she asked, her eyes clearly stating what she hadn't said; that she was getting sick of my being stupid and acting without thinking. I couldn't help it; it was in my nature.

"... Waited for the Cullen's and the Volturi to come," I said in defeat, my shoulders slumping.

"You waited in a meadow?" she repeated as if she didn't believe it.

"Yeah. I stood there FOREVER." I laughed at the last word. Forever was what you would describe my life now and how long I plan on living it.

"Did they come?" She picked at her nails, waiting.

"Yeah... That's why my eyes are red." I opened them wider and Nicole's eyes widened.

"They BIT you and TURNED you? WITH JACOB STANDING RIGHT THERE?!" she asked, recalling the little fight in the book she'd read the turned out to not be fiction but real.

"Yeah. Edward did it. Jacob encouraged it... When I was fully changed, guess what I did?" I asked, bouncing with excitement, just like Alice would if she were here.

"What?!" she repeated. "He ENCOURAGED it?" Then she paused. "What did you do?"

"Killed Bella," I stated proudly.

"..." She'd always liked Bella, probably the reason she didn't speak for several moments. Her heart rate sped up and her blood and thoughts raced. "Was he happy about that?"

"Who?" I asked, my short attention span not catching up at all. Who was she talking about now? What were we saying?

"Edward!" she said impatiently.

"Oh... yeah," I said awkwardly. "He said she was just holding him back."

"... From?" she asked, going for further details so she could give them to the police and get me admitted into the nearest "loony hut", as we called them.

"Real beauty. Real life. Real s-" She cut me off again before I could finish it.

"DON'T SAY THAT EITHER!" She turned red; she didn't like it when I referred to sex of any kind.

"Say what? I was gonna say simplicity. Not SEX."

"... You need to not try and use words like those," she growled at me.

"Mm... I wanna where in F-" Again, I was cut off.

"I SAID DON'T SAY WORDS LIKE THAT!" she hissed, her hands bunching.

"... Dang, dude. I was gonna say "Forks". I was gonna say I wonder what FORKS looks like... You need to learn to not overreact... Like Rose. SHE overreacts a lot. Like today, Emmett said something about a ruby and Rosalie freaked out and asked what he was doing with a girl named Ruby. It was great," I laughed.

"ROSALIE?" she repeated before collapsing backwards.

"... Dude? Dude, you okay?" I asked, poking her lightly.

"Yeah... I just... never thought someone like US would ever talk to someone like HER!" she said, flabbergasted, and sat up.

"Like us?" I repeated.

"Yeah... Weirdos."

"She isn't that great. She's just another girl," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I didn't care for Rosalie; she was too full of herself to actually make you want to get to know her.

"JUST ANOTHER GIRL?! She's BEAUTIFUL! She's amazing! She's..." Nicole trailed off.

"Just a pain in the rear," I finished for her.

"..." She loved, WORSHIPPED Rosalie Cullen. I didn't... I did... But don't anymore.

"What?" I asked after a moment.

"You just wanna be like her, just like everyone else," she accused, glaring at me.

"I do not!" I would have turned red in embarrassment.

"Do to!" she said, smiling triumphantly.

"Not!" I shouted.

"To!" she shouted back, clearly trying to get the upper hand.

"I'll snap your neck," I threatened. She frowned in defeat and I smiled, like the winner I was.

"... No fair," she sighed after a moment. She said a lot of things weren't fair.

"It is too fair," I shot back, smiling devilishly.

"Is not. You can't start an argument with me and then threaten to end my life! That's cheating!" she blamed, her eyes twinkling with tears.

"So? Hey... When are you meeting Jacob for your 'study secession'?" I recalled from earlier, smiling again.

"... I don't... It's in an hour!" she caved, smiling back.

"Ha. You're going on a date with JACOB BLACK!" I said, giggling like I used to when I was human.

"So? I don't care... I love that kid," she admitted sheepishly.

I made mock vomiting noises, "Gross."

"You love a vampire," she reminded me.

"Difference," I told her, nodding in emphasis.

"No," she disagreed. "There's isn't."

"Shut it," I growled at her, my own hands clenching.

"Maybe I don't wanna!" she shouted, climbing to her feet and glaring at me.

"Well, maybe I'll make you!" I also climbed to my feet, staring at my best friend. "How would you like that?"

She glared at me, "You wouldn't."

"I will," I laughed, launching myself at her and playfully licking her face. She squirmed as she was pinned below me.

"You spend too much time with Edward now a days," she said matter-of-factly. "You aren't the same anymore."

"So? I love him. He's my hubby!" I giggled. I presented the ring resting on my pale white hand with a smile on my face.

"YOU MARRIED EDWARD CULLEN?!" she asked. She completely forgot I had killed his former wife 'accidentally'.

"Yeah. He changed me, we married, now we're together!" I said excitedly.

"... You're pathetic," she hissed between her teeth.

"And you're shutting up," I said harshly. "Right now."

"Am not," she argued.

"Are too," I hissed.

"Am not," she said stubbornly.

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!" My hands curled around her throat, her blood streaming in her veins teasing me, my groin giving a pleasant pull.

"GAH!" she choked out, struggling for air around my iron grip.

I let go of her throat, climbing off of her, "Dang. Sorry!"

"You. Nearly. Killed. Me," she hissed, sitting up, and rubbing her neck.

"I said sorry!" I cried, glaring back at her.

"JACOB!" she screamed, as if he could hear her.

"Oh no." I growled. "I hate werewolves."

"Oh yes. He's gonna hurt you for hurting ME!" Like she cared about me anymore.

"He is not. I'm a vampire, he's a werewolf. I'm better, he's not. I'll win, he won't," I said confidently, backing away anyways.

"Yes he will!" she disagreed, climbing to her feet again.

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU ARROGANT LITTLE GIRL!" I shouted before taking off through the yard, going to fast, towards my new home.

"He knows where you live, Samantha! Always will!"

Like I cared.

--

_**Hope you liked it! I'll be adding more later! Review please!**_


	2. Lust

Chapter two;

Lust

As I skipped up the steps of Edward manor house – I couldn't believe how LARGE it was – I started humming the familiar wedding tune that had played last night. I couldn't believe I was married to the hottest man on earth – save poor Leonardo DiCaprio – and a vampire! How kick ass was this? I thought as I raised my hand to knock on the familiar white wood of the front door of the Cullen's house.

Of course, Jasper was there, opening the door, his mouth open in a greeting, "Hello, Sam. Edward-"

I cut him off, "Hey, Jazz. How goes it?" I walked over the threshold of the home, looking around. I still couldn't help but feel like I was an ant in a regular sized home.

Jasper laughed – actually laughed – and it was a lovely laugh, though nothing compared to Edwards. I heard his laugher from upstairs as Jasper answered me, "'It' goes great. How are you today, Sam?"

Like he couldn't tell, I thought. I heard Edward's laughter again and smiled. "I'm fine... I was like... this close-" I formed a space between my forefinger and my thumb with half an inch between the two "-to getting killed by a werewolf and I ALMOST killed my friend." With a smile, flashing my new shiny vampire-venomed teeth, I was skipping up the stairs, two at a time, towards Edwards room.

Unlike he couldn't with Bella, Edward could read my mind. I formed pictures in my head – mostly of him and Jasper half naked as a joke – as I walked into his room without knocking. I saw Alice sitting on the floor, a bright smile on her face, as if I hadn't replaced Bella. This was gonna be great.

Edward restrained a laugh again as I climbed onto his leather sofa, curling up next to him. "Hey there sexy," I said, smiling, placing my lips on his as I did. "How goes it?"

Edward frowned, remembering what I'd told Jasper, "What were you saying about almost being killed by a werewolf today?"

I shrugged, "I got in a fight with Nicole. So... I almost strangled her to death and she screamed for Jacob. No big deal." I smiled. "What IS a big deal, supposedly, is that I cannot BELIEVE you turned me... I mean, in the book, you were so intent on not changing _her._ Why was I any different?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious? Bella was holding him back with all her DRAMA!" It wasn't Edward who answered; it was Alice. I never thought she'd hate Bella that much to tell me that. "And you are prettier than her. Edward thinks so, too."

If I could blush, I would have. I smiled up at him and his eyes were full of lust, "Is that true?"

He nodded, smiling, "It's correct. If anyone can't lie, it's Alice."

I smiled back, "So how goes it? You never answered me."

"I'm fine. Today was just fine; I wanted so bad to come to school with you, be there with you. But, since I'm supposed to be off in college, that probably wouldn't have been a good idea to just show up."

I laughed and Edward shot back, "How was _your _day, Sam?"

My laugh cut short. "Eh. I almost was killed by my friend's boy friend-" Edward muttered, "Jacob," and Alice laughed "-and I got in a fight over you... She's sick of hearing me talk about you. And how I used to think you didn't exist." I paused then shouted,

"But now I know you're real and I'm here to stay!"

I flung myself onto his lap, wrapping my arms around him. He laughed a choked laugh and only then did I remember that I was so much stronger than him. "Sorry!"

He laughed again as I uncurled my arms from around him. "It's fine. You're new to being a vampire. It takes getting used to."

I felt... extremely sexual, would be the words to describe how I felt. Only then did I realize what was happening; I was going through a stage called "The Seven Deadly Sin Syndrome". Very rare, I thought, laughing, and only in my case would LUST be the first one.

"I know," Edward said. "Only you would get stuck with lust first."

Alice laughed, "Oooooh. It's..." She paused, smiling and jumping to her feet. She bounded from the room and Edward was laughing as she did, reading in her mind what she was about to say.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked, glancing at Edward with a confused expression.

"The Seven Deadly Sin Syndrome? Couldn't pick something else?" he laughed, teasing. "Ah, well... Alice doesn't want you to know what she was going to say."

"Is it that bad?" I asked incredulously.

"What's your definition of _bad_?" he asked, his caramel eyes full of the laughter he'd set to the side.

"Oh dear God," I grumbled. "I'm going to KILL your sister."

With that, I threw myself after her, following her outside in seconds, pinning her tiny vampire form to a tree with my hands. "What were you gonna say it is, Alice?"

She laughed for a few moments before she took her time catching her breath, "I was going to says it's..."

Edward laughed from inside again before she continued, laughing,

"Lusty!"


End file.
